Miracles are Bound to Happen
by Vanidot
Summary: Heyes and Curry first ran from the law when they werre still kids, but then they went their seperate ways. This is the story of how they found each other again. Before start of the show when they meet Big Jim Santana and join the Devil's Hole Gang.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Miracles Are Bound To Happen (Alias Smith and Jones)

Author: Vanidot

Rating: FRT- V (mildly H/C, smarm in the form of being cousins)

Universe: O/W (closed)

Disclaimer: Without Prejudice. The names of all characters contained here-in are the property of Universal studios and whoever else. No Infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are used here without permission. This is not for profit but for fun only.

Author's note: this story is a little pre-amnesty history for the universe that I am creating it explains some things the show left open but will become cannon for my universe (when I get around to finidhing it.)

Feedback: Welcome

Beta-request: Please! You don't need to know much about the ASJ world. I don't but I need content, grammar, and overall flow of story edited.

* * *

Miracles Are Bound To Happen

Part 1

Somewhere out there was a miracle waiting to happen. More than anything else in the world, Hannibal Heyes desperately needed a miracle. Days of being on the run were taking their toll on him; no food, no water, and no way of getting more. The last time the train had stopped for water he wasn't able to get off and get some for himself with out risking being seen, a chance he wasn't willing to take in the middle of nowhere. They'd throw him off for sure. Then he'd really be in trouble stuck in the wilderness with no where to go except wait for the next train which could be days or weeks between the two.

Heyes licked his parched lips, knowing it wouldn't do any good. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, wincing as the weight on his left foot sent shooting pains up his leg. Walking the ten or more miles to the railroad tracks from the Plummer Gang's hideout had worn blisters on both his feet but it was the left one he'd suspected of becoming infected. He knew he'd have to jump off the train soon to find help, but he'd rather do it while the train was stopped and it had been going straight through since the morning before.

Heyes stared out into the pitch black scenery whizzing by him, not even the stars showing tonight, mirroring the darkness he felt in his own soul. He didn't expect to see anything; there was nothing out there to see anyway. He was simply staring out beyond anything visible, nothing to see but his own thoughts. How could he have been so stupid, he should have known what James Plummer was up to. Heyes made a huge mistake joining up with this gang in the first place. The second worst mistake of his life and it had almost cost him just that. His mind played back the events that led to the trouble he was in; starting with the night he abandoned his young cousin, Jedediah 'Kid' Curry.

After pulling their first job, a simple hold up gone wrong, Heyes and Kid had 'borrowed' two horses. He'd left some money they had taken off the dead man and had hoped it was enough to cover both the horses and the tack. They were unknown, it had been too dark to see when they were caught standing over the dead man's body going through his pockets, and since they were faceless youth, the posse forgot why they were chasing them in the first place. He and Kid weren't to know that, though. In fact, if he hadn't later run into someone who'd been 'volunteered' to join that posse he would never have known it himself. When he'd found out he realized just how foolish he'd been.

He and Kid, being chased and running for their lives, had been scared, real scared, and stupid. They had come to a cross roads and were divided in their choice of directions to take, and not thinking clearly in the heat of the moment, Heyes felt they should go left to Cheyenne. But Kid was determined they should go east to Pottersville. (Did you mean Porterville?)

"It's a small town, Heyes; they can't possibly know us there." Kid insisted adamantly.

"That's exactly why we shouldn't go, Kid, we need a place to hide in, and you can't hide in a small town like Pottersville. Every one knows everyone else! You know what it was like at home, you knew the second a stranger walked into to town and why. We need a big city where we can get lost in the crowd." Heyes said just as adamantly, as they were wasting valuable time arguing. Kid shook his head unflinchingly.

"That's precisely why we should go to Pottersville, they're gonna know that and go left." Kid said pointing behind them to the not yet visible posse hot on their trail. Heyes knew there was some sense in that but he still thought going to Cheyenne was the better idea.

"Make up your mind Heyes. I'm going to Pottersville are you coming with me or not?" Kid said determinedly. Heyes looked at Kid's pleading eyes, desperation etching deep lines into his young face. Heyes wasn't sure what to do for the first time in his life. He couldn't make a decision, his mind blocked by fear and panic. He didn't want to break the promise he'd made to his dying mother, holding her hand in his, fighting back the tears that inevitably fell.

"It might be better if we split up, Heyes. We can get twice as far if we go it alone." Kid suggested, after seeing the hesitation in Heyes' face and had made his decision already, stubborn and obstinate. Heyes saw the determination and knew he couldn't change his cousin's mind. That got his back up; well if Kid wanted to go it alone they would.

"Ok Kid, you win. If you wanna go it alone, fine. I'm going to Cheyenne." Heyes had said bitterly; it wasn't the first time Kid had crossed him but he never thought it would be the last. They had been stupid, stubborn fools parting forever at the crossroads, never to see each other again.

Kid had been right of course, the posse had almost caught up with him until he found a stream and decided to turn back using an old Indian trick he'd learned. He backtracked to the place where he and Kid had split up and had almost expected Kid to be waiting there for him. Heyes followed the road for a couple of miles before becoming lost and stumbling on the railroad tracks. There, he let the horse loose to wander off and had jumped his first train, but to his dismay it had come from Pottersville and had taken him far away from Kid forever.

His second mistake had come later that same year when he'd gotten drunk in a saloon one night, trying to drown his sorrows, and had gotten caught up in a crooked poker game. That was the night he'd joined the Plummer gang led by a man named Jim Plummer. That should have been his first clue that the man was no good for the simple fact that Plummer couldn't come up with a more original name than using his own as an alias.

That night had been the first time he'd ever gotten drunk. Sure he'd tasted liquor before but it was the first time he'd been drunk. It's hard to drown one's sorrows in watered down beer. He'd regretted joining the Plummer gang for the past four years, from the moment he was sober. The first rule of Plummer's gang was that you didn't leave unless you were dead, and he had found he had wanted to live despite the hole in his heart. He wanted to live as long as possible, even after he found himself in a hell hole worse than the orphanage had been.

Jim Plummer had used him for coming up with all the ideas. Although he was the youngest member, he was the smartest one of the bunch. The others were conniving, thieving, murderous back stabbers, but they were loyal to a fault, ready to slit your throat if you even thought about leaving. Heyes' mistake had been to underestimate James Plummer. Plummer was smarter than he'd let on, though he hadn't proved it until just a couple of months ago.

Heyes had come up with a plan to rob the bank at Little Ridge, a small town in the middle of nowhere, an easy mark. He'd worked out all the details; no one was to call anyone else by name, they'd have their faces covered so no one could recognize them; the plan had been perfectly orchestrated. Heyes had become an expert safe cracker from the very first safe he'd opened. A natural, the old safecracker had called him just days before blowing himself up in a job gone bad. Heyes had done it since for the past three years and it was a job he enjoyed, taking pride in his achievements.

Everything had gone smoothly, no one had gotten injured, they had gotten the money and were on their horses before anyone had noticed the bank was being robbed. Plummer then changed the plan and shot the sheriff. No one was supposed to get killed; Heyes had planned it that way. Half way out of town Plummer had pulled them to a stop and had suggesting they split up and all head back to the hideout individually, leaving him with all the loot. Heyes didn't like it; he didn't trust Plummer at all but the second rule of the Plummer gang was you never questioned his orders or he'd blow your head off. There was no alternative.

They had all left Heyes sitting there, just him and his horse. He wanted to get as far from all of them as he possibly could, leaving the boys and the hideout behind. Plummer and the gang would find him and kill him that he was sure of, so instead he took a short cut, planning to get back to the hide out before any of them hoping to catch Plummer at whatever game the man was playing. Heyes' horse then threw a shoe and he had to walk the four miles to the hideout, taking longer than he'd anticipated. He was already tired and foot sore by the time he'd gotten back to the hide out. He heard gunfire before he was close enough to see the gun battle; the posse had gotten there first.

Heyes hid and watched the scene unfolding in the clearing ahead. Several of his companions were already lying on the ground shot full of holes. Those who had made it inside were giving it all their might but it was a loosing battle, one he had no intention of staying to fight. He turned his back on the Plummer gang; he hadn't expected James to be there anyway. He found his way to his own hideout in the dark, an old abandoned gold mine that had been long since forgotten. He'd found the mine shortly after joining the band of outlaws. He found solitude and safety there, none of the other men knew where he disappeared to every night but they didn't question him as long as he reappeared in the morning.

He was smart and kept his share of the loot hidden behind a rock halfway down the long mine shaft, for an abandoned prospector's mine it was pretty big. He checked his stash, there wasn't much of it left but it would do. He stayed there until it was almost dark, sure that the posse would now be long gone, taking their prize packages with them. The place was a mess, tossed pretty thoroughly, to find loot from previous jobs. At least they had taken all the bodies back as proof for the rewards.

Heyes stayed the night to get a good night's sleep, knowing that neither the posse, nor Plummer would be back. At the first light of dawn he was up and had gathered all the supplies he could carry, filling several canteens full of water. He headed opposite the direction the posse would have taken and made the long trek out of the woods. He kept his side arm free for quick access, fearing beast more than man. By the time he'd reached the railroad the sun had already started to set and his feet to blister. He had to wait until well after dark before the first train came by and he got on it.

He changed trains several times, tossing the canteens out until he only had one left. Four days later found him without food and with very little water. He at last caught the right train to Pottersville and the chance to correct his mistake if it wasn't already too late. It was another couple of days before he had run out of water completely and his foot begun to show signs of infection, bringing back to reality his current predicament.

Heyes prayed for his miracle to find him, knowing that the signs of dehydration had already begun to set in. He also knew that if he didn't get his foot looked after soon it might be too late The train jolted and knocked him off balance. He had lost all track of time, didn't know how long he had stood at the opening of the cattle car, but his legs and sore foot told him it had been far too long. He shut the car door and limped back to the bed he had made for himself out of the hay scattered about the floor. He lay down and stretched his legs out in front of him. Fearing what he'd find if he took his boots off, he left them on. He lay back against the pile of hay and allowed the sleep he had been fighting for so long to overtake him at last.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"Stand and Deliver!" The shout was almost deafening. Heyes jumped up, grabbed his gun out of his holster and looked around. No one was in sight, but the train had come to a complete stop. His breathing was quick and his chest hurt, he wasn't accustomed to being woken up this way but he mentally calmed himself, willed his heart to stop pounding, and took a deep steadying breath. Was it a train robbery? He had heard of them but had never experienced one of them for himself.

He inched towards the door, every step seeming to echo loudly in the empty cattle car. He reached out to open the door of the car when it was thrown open and six revolvers were aimed directly at his heart. The heart he had willed to stop pounding so hard just moment ago, complied with his wishes and stopped completely. He dropped his gun and threw his hands up, his heart still refusing to beat. Somewhere from beyond his vantage point he heard someone curse.

"Wrong train, Big Jim! It's these stupid asterisks, fool me every time." Someone swore.

"Ah heck, Kid, can't you get anything right?" One of his captors asked.

"You want to try reading this here train schedule, Kyle." The voice answered back, getting ever closer to the group still pointing their guns at him.

"He probably can't even pronounce schedule let alone make it out on the page." Another of the gunmen quipped. If he wasn't in his current predicament, Heyes might have found all this rather comical.

"Leave Kyle alone, Wheat, you don't read any more than he does." The voice from before championed. He heard the sound of two more horses pulling to a stop nearby and he heard the one of the riders dismount.

"You fella's gonna' tell me what you got in there or you just stand there all day pointin' your guns." The voice said again in dismay.

"We got us a scared rabbit, Kid; although he looks more like a rabid dog with the grin he's got plastered on his face." Kyle said displeased with his captive.

Heyes couldn't hold back any longer, despite his current predicament he couldn't help but laugh at this almost comedic gang of train robbers. He hadn't noticed when it had happened but his heart had started beating again. He drew in a deep breath and wiped the smile off his face, before one of them could shoot it off. He plastered his well practiced poker face on and shifted his weight off his sore foot.

"Well Kyle, y'all do look pretty funny sittin' there, looking like your robbing an empty train. Put your guns away, all of ya." The one they called Kid said. He heard footsteps near the door of the car.

"Ah Kid, he drew first. " Kyle said, reluctantly putting his gun away. The door opened wider and the early morning light flooded the car almost blinding him. A halo of curly light brown hair popped into view, the man had his back to him. He made a split second decision and jumped for his gun. Too late, he heard the other man's gun whip out of the holster and heard the audible click of the hammer being drawn back, too fast.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you mister," The voice said, more ominously than before. He cursed silently, he had misjudged the newcomer.

"Push the gun away with the back of your hand and stand up, if you don't you're as good as dead." The voice said again. He believed him; he hadn't seen it but rather had heard that the Kid was fast, he didn't doubt he was good either. He obeyed and rolled over landing on his feet in one swift movement.

He came face to face with his opponent and his world slammed in on him. The fact that he hadn't eaten in days combined with the morning's events and the excess use of energy sent his mind reeling. He swayed, his vision blurred, and in one brief moment he thought he was staring at his miracle, then the floor of the cattle car came up and hit him full force. He tried to move but his body wouldn't obey him.

"Heyes!" A voice from his past exclaimed from the darkness that enclosed around him suddenly.

"Just hang on, Cuz, just hang on, you're with friends now." Heyes heard the calm familiar voice of long ago as he faded into oblivion.

Alias: *** Smith *** and *** Jones

Kid Curry cursed under his breath, for the last three minutes he had been trying to figure what had gone wrong with the plans to rob the right train. He sighed as he caught sight of a little black asterisk beside the date and time. Right time wrong train or vice versa.

"Shoot," Kid cursed aloud. He heard the chuckle of his older companion; he shook his head in defeat and looked up at his leader.

"Wrong train, Big Jim! It's these stupid asterisks, fool me every time." Kid swore again.

"Ah heck, Kid, can't you get anything right?" One of his fellow train robbers commented. Kid frowned at him.

"You want to try reading this here train schedule, Kyle." Kid quipped, pulling his horse up along the rest of the men who seemed not to notice they weren't robbing a train with cargo; they were more interested in what they had found inside one of the empty cars.

"He probably can't even pronounce schedule let alone make it out on the page." Wheat Carlson said jabbing his friends with his elbow.

"Leave Kyle alone, Wheat, you don't read any more than he does." Kid exclaimed as Big Jim pulled up along side him. He looked at his boss who nodded the silent instruction to find out what was inside; he handed the reins to one of the other boys and dismounted his horse.

"You fella's gonna' tell me what you got in there or are you just gonna stand there all day pointin' your guns?" Kid asked in dismay.

"We got us a scared rabbit, Kid; although he looks more like a rabid dog with the grin he's got plastered on his face." Kyle said displeased with his captive. Apparently their captive found all of this amusing, and Kid might have too if it wasn't his mistake that had robbed them of their loot.

"Well Kyle y'all do look pretty funny sittin' there looking like your robbing an empty train. Put your guns away, all of ya." Kid said walking up to the car empty cattle.

"Ah Kid, he drew his first. " Kyle said, reluctantly putting his gun away. Kid heaved the huge door open and the early morning light flooded the car. Kid turned back to look at Big Jim, a huge mistake as he heard the man go for his gun. He whipped around and drew his gun before the man had hit the floor. The other man was too slow. Kid beat him to the draw.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you mister," Kid said more ominously than before. The other man cursed under his breath, he had misjudged him; a mistake he wouldn't repeat again.

"Push the gun away with the back of your hand and stand up, or you're as good as dead." Kid said. He meant every word, the man must have realized, because he obeyed. In one swift movement the man rolled over and landed on his feet, his gun now ten feet away.

They stood face to face; it only took seconds for recognition to set in, just as the man swayed. Kid couldn't tell if the man had recognized him or not. Maybe, for a brief second there was some recognition, mixed with confusion and something else. The man standing before him was both a boy and yet now a man, but Kid knew this was the cousin he had abandoned four years ago.

"Heyes!" Kid exclaimed as the man started to fall. He rushed forward to catch the man he once knew as a child and ease him to the floor, holding the older man firmly in his arms just as the boy had done years before. Kid clutched his cousin close, unwilling to let go, it had been too long. He cursed himself for ever convincing him to go their separate ways; he had been stupid, he realized now, for suggesting it.

"Hang on, Cuz, just hang on! You're with friends now." Heyes' confused brown eyes blinked up at him, fighting to see through the fog that had begun to settle over his face. Kid's heart lurched, panic setting in. He knew this look, had seen it too many times not to.

"Well looky thar, thet man was so scared of you, Kid; he plum fainted like a girl!" Kyle Murtry snickered. Before he opened his mouth to say any more Kid drew his gun and glared at Kyle.

"No one," Kid stressed the words, "talks about my cousin like that. No one!" Kid added angrily. Heyes looked pale and his eyes were sunken in, and when Kid had caught him to keep him from falling, he noticed that his cousin was lighter than a man of his size ought to be. Not to mention the slight pungent smell Kid recognized as a possible sign of infection. A lump formed in his throat; he was scared and for the first time in years worried that he might loose Heyes like he had lost his folks. Kid blinked through the tears forming, fighting them back, not wanting the others to see his pain.

Big Jim took his foot out of the stirrup and stepped onto the rail car. In that instant, the man Kid had come to know and trust stood between Kid and the open door, preventing the others from seeing the tear that fell anyway. Big Jim placed a firm hand on Kid's shoulder and Kid blinked up at him.

"Kyle didn't mean anything by it Kid, put your gun away, we're all friends here remember?" Big Jim spoke calmly, but his tone was firm and commanding, letting Kid know that it was going to be all right and that Kid better do what he was told. Kid nodded his thanks and holstered the gun he hadn't realized he was still holding.

"Heyes," Kid said looking down at his older cousin. "He's older than me, took care of me when our folks were gone, he's " His voice broke and Big Jim nodded his head in understanding. Big Jim was the only one that Kid had told about Heyes, had told him the whole story of how the boys had lost their parents and had run away from the orphanage, trying to make it in a harsh world on their own. Without Heyes, Kid wouldn't have made it as far as he had.

Big Jim wondered what had made the boys go their separate ways to begin with. There were many times Jim found Kid staring out beyond the hideout, out beyond the horizon searching for something that couldn't be seen, searching for what he had lost. Big Jim understood the thing that Kid had been searching for and hoped that with the discovery of the cousin Kid had been wishing to find, he would gain another member to his own diminishing family. Kid and Heyes weren't the first to loose kin folk and certainly not the last, but family was more than just blood relations.

"Get him some water!" Big Jim ordered without raising his voice. Kyle stepped onto the railcar as his boss had done a few minutes earlier and handed Kid the canteen.

"Sorry Kid, I didn't know he was kin." Kyle said softly, the unspoken rule of outlaws was that no one messed with kin. Kid looked up and nodded his acceptance, afraid his voice would betray his emotions.

Kid held Heyes' head back and poured the smallest amount of water onto the parched lips. Instinct took over and Heyes licked his lips, Kid poured a little more water into his cousin's open mouth and Heyes drank it greedily.

"Damn you Heyes, stop saving it for me," Kid muttered under his breath. There had been many times when Kid had found his older cousin saving him the food or water. Big Jim looked down at the two men and for the first time saw what it must have been like for the two boys on the run. It reminded him of his own youth.

"Let's get you two back to the hide out." Big Jim said taking charge of what he knew might just work out for all of them. Kid would be reunited with the only family member he had left and Big Jim would gain a new recruit he could possibly train into becoming the next leader of the Devil's Hole Gang. From the stories Kid had told him of their younger days, Big Jim knew that Kid's older cousin had been the one with all the ideas The Devil's Hole Gang needed some new blood and some fresh ideas, and Big Jim knew the right man for the job, if it wasn't already too late. He hoped not, for all of their sakes, he hoped not. Big Jim went to the edge of the car and ordered the horses to be brought up close. Kid tilted his cousin's head back and gave him some more water.

"Kid?" Heyes whispered weakly.

"Yeah, Heyes, it's me. I've got your back; you just leave the worryin' to me now." Kid whispered back. Heyes weakly nodded and settled down.

"Water?" Heyes asked. Kid nodded and gave him a little more, careful not to give him too much; cold water on an empty stomach could do more harm than good.

Kyle was gathering up what few things Heyes had on board the train and had found Heyes canteen. Kid looked up as Kyle shook the canteen and Kid cursed under his breath.

"Empty" Kyle said noticing the reaction but guessed Kid already knew that.

"How long, Heyes," Kid said in the most commanding voice he could muster. "How long has it been?" Heyes looked up at him in confusion trying to remember, Kid could see the fog covering his cousin's face.

"Two days, maybe three at the most." Heyes said wearily. Kid shook his head in dismay, a man could die without water in less than a week and he doubted the length of time Heyes had mentioned. He knew his cousin very well and, from experience, knew it had been longer since the man had had anything to eat or drink, a lot longer.

"All Right Boys!" Big Jim called, "Mount up and let's ride" Big Jim saw the pain in Kid's face and knew the urgency of the situation. He knew action was needed before too much time elapsed, not only for the cousin of the man he had come to care for as a son, but also because the train was past due and a posse would be out looking soon.

As always, Big Jim took over. He picked Heyes up off the floor and winced as he noticed how eerily light the young man was. There was a more than a weeks worth of starvation on the gaunt man's scrawny frame. A man could go a lot longer without food than he could go without water and the condition of the man's face around his eyes and mouth was a warning sign Big Jim didn't like, he prayed they weren't too late.

As he carried Heyes to the door and deposited him into Kid's waiting arms he noticed the sickly sweet smell of infection from somewhere on the man's already weak body, another warning sign of time quickly running out. Kid got on the horse first, riding behind the saddle and Big Jim handed Heyes down to him. Big Jim mounted his own horse and they headed back towards the hideout.

Kid and Heyes had ridden like this many times at the farm, only their roles were reversed. This time it was Kid's job to make sure Heyes stayed on the horse. Another lump threatened to take hold but he swallowed and set his face firm like the poker face he had seen Heyes use over and over again. Poker was a man's game and Heyes had been good at it from a very young age, a game Kid had never much cared for. Determination was something he knew and this time he was determined to be the man his cousin needed him to be. He followed the other horses, the horses following the trail back home. They were just far enough ahead they didn't need to rush but the pace was as quick as it could be with a sick man in their midst and a posse on their trail.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Heyes stirred fighting the confusion and fog that had swallowed him hours before, or had it been days? He couldn't tell, time had no meaning, no form in the place he was drowning in. Dreams fought against reality, reality fighting to take hold again. He couldn't tell the real from the unreal, the nightmare he struggled to comprehend or the reality that seemed more like a dream, a distant memory.

The farm was real, or had been at one time, but Heyes could see his younger self and his little cousin as though it was yesterday. It was as though he was looking through a window in time, mirroring his memories as the window floated by. They were laughing and playing and fishing, something they had always done after their chores were over, a luxury of childhood, before the responsibilities of manhood set in. The scene progressed into other delightful memories of his boyhood. Playing soldier, cowboys and Indians, making up scenarios of danger in which it was up to them to protect the women folk from invisible enemies. Games played by boys of that age, things read about in dime store novels, boys pretending to be the men they would one day become.

The memory was real enough, something Heyes had hung on to since the death of their parents years before. Heyes reached out for the mirror that reflected the memories of a happier time, something he could grasp, something he could cling to. As his fingers touched the glass the mirror shattered into thousands of pieces, tiny shards of his sanity scattered about him on the floor.

The darkness rose up around him in a sea of black murky water. For the first time in years he felt naked and alone. He was drowning in a sea of agony, trying to stay afloat in an ocean of nothingness, fighting desperately to stay afloat. He fought to keep his head above the water, he couldn't breath, he was so hot, couldn't breathe...

Alias: *** Smith *** and *** Jones

It had started to rain before they reached the hideout, making it slow going for both them and those out after them. By the time they reached the hideout it was late afternoon, Heyes was burning up with fever. Big Jim had several of the boys move Heyes to the main house. Kid started to object but Big Jim waved it away, saying it would be better to have Heyes in the main house until he either recovered or lost the fight. Big Jim would move into the bunk house with the other boys until one way or the other. Kid wasn't willing to think negatively, his main concern was to get his cousin well; he didn't want to consider the alternatives.

After divesting Heyes of his wet clothes and boots they discovered the infection they had smelled earlier. Heyes had blisters on both feet, but only some of the ones on his left foot had started to be come infected. The sight of red oozing sores scared Kid when they had first taken his boots and socks off. Big Jim assured him that they were not as bad as they looked, there was still hope they had gotten to Heyes just in time.

Kid went to get his stuff from the bunk house while Big Jim applied a poultice made from an old Indian remedy to the infected foot, cleaning and treating the other foot as well. Big Jim helped Kid dress Heyes in dry clothes Kid had brought from the bunk house. Heyes' thin frame was lost in the folds of the clothing.

Big Jim made a mixture of honey, water, and an herb Kid didn't recognize, ordering Kid to feed his cousin several spoonfuls of the mixture every hour. It would keep Heyes hydrated, and keep him from losing anymore weight plus the herb would help his body to fight off the infection. Kid willingly obeyed, trusting Big Jim's wisdom and guidance. Big Jim had learned a lot from his own mentor and Kid didn't doubt the man he himself looked up to. Kid prayed it would work quickly, but as evening turned into the early twilight hours of morning Kid began to doubt Heyes would pull out of this at all.

Alias: *** Smith *** and *** Jones

Heyes fought to breathe; he was so hot, the heat threatening to sear his lungs with every breath he took. He struggled for air to breathe, and then just as suddenly as it had appeared the water receded leaving him lying naked and shivering on a cold hard surface. His lungs still burned but it was easier to breath without fighting to stay above water. He stood up searching for something to cover up with, but as he took a step forward he winced in pain, he looked down at his feet and saw they were cut and bleeding from the glass strewn about the floor.

He saw a reflection of a bubbling brook in one of the larger sections of glass and sat down beside it and stuck his feet in the cool crisp water. He found a piece of cloth nearby and wrapped his feet with it. Then, just as suddenly as he had been disrobed, he felt warm and dry again, clothed in cotton under things. Nothing made any sense in this place, it was confusing but he chose not to ponder it too closely, fearing he might go mad if he did. He had a feeling that this was a dream but he couldn't seem to wake himself up.

Nearby a shard of glass caught his attention and he noticed it was steaming and warm. He picked it up took a sip; it tasted sweet and smelled so good. He was hungry, had been hungry for sometime to the point of his stomach hurting constantly and this warm honey like concoction made the pain go away. He kept the shard containing the honey mixture close at hand for later, he knew he'd get hungry again and he didn't know how long this stuff would last.

He looked around at the other shards scattered about the floor and wondered if he could piece them back together again. He felt the need to try, so he gathered the pieces he could find and set about putting the puzzle back together. He worked for what seemed like hours, without making much progress. Many pieces were missing and it frustrated him. It was like trying to solve an unsolvable problem. It didn't make sense, but he still had an unquenchable need to try.

Alias: *** Smith *** and ***Jones

Sometime in the wee hours of the morning Kid had fallen asleep. He woke with a start and noticed the sun starting to peak over the mountain that hid the hide out from the rest of the world. Kid swore and tested the liquid Big Jim had ordered him to give Heyes every hour. It was stone cold; he had been asleep too long. He rushed to reheat the liquid hoping that his lapse in feeding the stuff to Heyes wouldn't cause more damage. Kid was sure Heyes was well past due for another dose.

Alias: *** Smith *** and ***Jones

Heyes must have fallen asleep because the pain in his stomach woke him. He searched frantically for the shard of glass containing the honey like substance, but couldn't find it among all the other shards he had collected, it was no longer steaming so it looked like all the rest. His stomach hurt so badly that it started to cramp, but just as he couldn't take the pain anymore the rich warm smell of the sweet concoction reached his nostrils. He looked down and found the steam rising from a shard near by, he grabbed it and took a sip. Too hot, it burned his mouth, he looked around for something to cool it with and noticed a small shard of crystal clear water and poured some of the cool liquid into the honey mixture.

As he took another sip he closed his eyes, it felt good, the warm liquid running down his throat and into his awaiting stomach, the honeyed broth feeling as good as it tasted. He sipped it sparingly, willing it to last as long as possible. Awake now, Heyes set about trying to solve the almost impossible puzzle spread out in front of him. He prided himself on his ability to solve the unsolvable, but this seemed more difficult than he could manage, there were too many pieces missing, bits of memory that eluded him. He just couldn't make the pieces he had work.

Alias: *** Smith *** and ***Jones

Kid was mad at himself for not having tasted the honey mixture before shoving a spoonful of it down his cousin's throat. He had reheated it and it had gotten too hot. The pained look on his cousin's face when the mixture burned his mouth and throat told him of that, that he should have thought to test it himself first. He put a little cool water in it to cool it down and tasted it that time to make sure it was palatable. He gave Heyes a few more spoonfuls of the sweet broth, Big Jim's recommended dose. The spoonful he'd had for himself woke his stomach which was now demanding food of its own.

Sometime during the night while Kid slept Heyes' fever had broken. Between the infection and being soaked head to toe by the rainstorm Heyes had developed a massive fever before they had even gotten back to the ranch house that served as the hideout. The main house and barn and the bunkhouse had been abandoned long before the Devil's Hole Gang had claimed it as their own. The Gang had been riding for years so the age of the place was unknown, but its seclusion was welcome. Kid figured the seclusion had contributed to the abandonment of it later. Only desperate folks, outlaws, and such would find a place like this welcome. A self made prison of sorts, it was the outlaw gang's only refuge, protected from the men that hunted them.

Heyes' temperature was back to normal as Kid put his hand on his cousin's forehead. It was a good sign, a very good sign. There was still a chance Heyes' would pull through. Kid thanked who ever was watching them. He was certain someone was as things happened too often to be by chance alone.

Alias: *** Smith *** and ***Jones

Heyes was busy working on the shattered memory, trying to fit the pieces of glass back together that had once reflected his memory as a whole, too busy to notice another mirror appear, floating overhead. As he stopped to take another sip of the sweet broth he noticed it. He jumped to his feet, not aware of the pain the action caused. He was too interested by the image playing out before him to notice.

"Kid!" Heyes exclaimed, his voice echoing off invisible walls. Heyes knew it had been Kid on that train but the realization of it hadn't set in until now. Kid was alive after all.

Just as suddenly as Kid's image had appeared the image shimmered and changed. Kid's image turned dark and mocking. Kid drew his gun and cocked the hammer back pulling the trigger. Heyes flinched every time the trigger was pulled, he felt the bullets hit him but felt no pain. The force of the shock threw him off balance and he noticed the pain in his foot as he tried to steady himself with it.

"No!" Heyes screamed, the word echoing off the walls getting louder instead of fading away. He covered his ears and turned his back on the image. That image couldn't be his cousin, Kid had never drawn on him before, would never do that to him; yet that was Kid's image, standing there taunting him, laughing at him.

Heyes was no longer alone, he could feel them there just beyond what he could see, hiding in the darkness. He realized what it was they wanted, what they were trying to do to him. They were the ones laughing at him, taunting him, trying to drive him mad. Where had they come from, or had they been there, manipulating his actions the whole time? They wanted him to waste time trying to solve the puzzle that even now nagged at him. They wanted him to lose touch with the reality that had already begun to slip from his grasp. They were after his very soul and he knew it.

"No," Heyes said determination rising up in his very being. "I will not play this game with you. None of this," he waved his hand encompassing the whole room, "is real." Loneliness threatened to take hold of him but he shrugged it away, it wasn't real either. Kid was out there some where and he was determined to find him, all he had to do was wake up. They tried even harder to torment him, but he knew their game now, refusing to believe their lies. It was his sanity they were after and he wasn't about to let them win.

"I WILL NOT PLAY THIS GAME ANYMORE." Heyes commanded. They convulsed as a beam of light shot through the room and shook it causing him to loose his balance and he started to fall. A firm hand gripped him, holding him up, for the first time since he'd gotten there his feet felt firmly planted on solid ground. He couldn't see the hand but felt it strong and he could feel the steady beat of a pulse. Kid, he knew without a doubt it was his cousin's hand that held onto him, felt the life beating through it, drawing him back into reality. A peace fell over him that dispelled his fears, spreading its warmth and comfort throughout the room that had served as his prison. It left no trace of his tormentors or the nightmare they had created for him.

Heyes sighed basking in the warm sunlight; he closed his eyes enjoying the warmth of the sun on his face. He was safe now, nothing could hurt him, they were nothing but memories and even they couldn't hurt him now. He had a reason to go on, a purpose worth living for. He let his mind relax, letting the peace wash away the pain and agony that had been crushing his soul for years.

Heyes heard rustling behind him and he opened his eyes, a tranquil memory encompassed him, he was a boy again standing in a meadow staring at the boy his cousin had been all though years ago.

"Han, you wanna go fishing?" Kid asked flashing him a toothless grin. They had called each other by their Christian names until their parents' death upon which they had sworn an oath; they would never let anyone call them by the names their parents had given them. No one but their parents would ever call them that again, a promise made when they ran away from the orphanage.

"Sure Jed, I'll race ya." Heyes laughed running towards the edge of the woods towards their secret fishing hole.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Kid looked down at his sleeping cousin in relief, the nightmares were finally over. Just a few minutes ago Heyes had almost thrown himself off the bed because of them. Heyes had been having nightmares off and on but they had been at their worst over the past hour or so. Kid didn't want to disturb his sleep so he had left him be, but when Heyes had almost fallen from the bed Kid had reached out and grabbed his cousin, keeping him from falling.

Heyes stilled instantly, a calm washing over him as soon as Kid's hand touched his cousin's shoulder. It was as if Kid's hand served to turn the tide of the battle Heyes was fighting, and Kid kept his hand on Heyes shoulder until he got him perched securely on the bed. He was almost afraid to let go, afraid of breaking the connection that had been established, as if to let go would bring the nightmares back.

A peace had settled on Heyes, his face washed free of the pain and lines that had been etched so deeply due to the silent agony he had endured. Heyes' emotions were no longer putting more stress on his already weak body. Now that he was at peace he could begin the healing process his body needed. A smile, that familiar smirk, lit up his cousin's face and Kid realized that the battle had been won and that the nightmares were finally over. Heyes was reliving peaceful memories that couldn't hurt him anymore.

Kid knelt beside the bed, bending close to his cousin's ear and whispered as calmly as he could.

"You just leave everything to me Heyes; I'll watch your back. You get some sleep now you hear." Heyes nodded as though through the fog of unconsciousness he had understood his cousin's command. A peaceful, healing sleep washed over Heyes, even the memories slipped away, the years draining off his face leaving the boy Kid remembered from all those years ago.

Kid smiled, he knew he could let go now, Heyes had slipped into the peaceful oblivion that would let his mind, body, and soul rest, healing itself. Kid struggled with the actual letting go, however, now more for himself than for his cousin. It had been so long, Kid wondering if his cousin was even alive. He had been silly to doubt, for of the two he knew that Heyes was the one who could survive on his own.

In the few months after they had gone their separate ways Kid had almost lost his life in gun fights. Kid had gotten good at the draw but had been bad at hitting what he aimed at. It wasn't until that day he stood up for an unarmed man twice his size that he found himself staring down the barrel of a man better than he.

If Big Jim, the man he had protected, hadn't stepped between them at the last second Kid would have been dead. The one rule obeyed by most outlaws was never shoot an unarmed man, Big Jim had counted on that and his opponent stopped himself from pulling the trigger just in time. Thinking back on it Kid realized that if it hadn't been for Big Jim he would have been dead all those years ago. He was truly grateful for the older man's stability and kindness, taking in an unknown, defenseless kid who, at that time, was angry with the world and himself. Things would be different now, he would see to that. Kid was sure he could talk his mentor into letting his cousin join the gang.

Kid's stomach growled telling him it was time for breakfast and he tentatively let go of his cousin's shoulder and watched for any sign of change, but it never came. Heyes was sleeping peacefully now, the deep even breaths of a healing sleep moving his chest up and down. Kid knew Heyes was going to be just fine.

Alias: *** Smith *** and ***Jones

This was their fishing hole, safe and secluded. No one knew where they went and they liked it that way, it was their secret. Heyes and Kid had been fishing for some time when the wind rustled whispering his name. Leaves fell from the trees overhead coming to light on the water in front of them. The leaves transformed as they hit the water, becoming letters that swirled around and formed words. The water carried the words downstream dancing over rocks and disappeared leaving their message carrying on the breeze. He understood their meaning and smiled, nodding his head. Kid was out there, protecting him 'watching his back'. He could sleep peaceful now knowing Kid would look after things for awhile.

Heyes lay back, tucking his arms up behind his head and as his head hit the warm sunlit grass of the meadow floor darkness fell and the scene changed. He was older, the memory different, they were on a cattle drive working as drovers, they had run away from the orphanage earlier that year and had lied about their age to get the job. Heyes had said they were about two years older than they really were. The truth was he had just turned fifteen; Heyes and Kid had learned the hard way how to be men.

Heyes sighed, content though his body ached from a hard days work. This was the life they had dreamed of; they were cowboys at last, a man's man. He smiled looking over at his sleeping younger cousin knowing the real version was out there keeping an eye on things. He sighed and closed his eyes falling into a peaceful sleep.

Alias: *** Smith *** and ***Jones

Kid knew his cousin needed him close at hand, but felt with a certainty that everything was going to be alright. Kid wasn't the best cook in the world but had tasted Heyes' cooking and had learned a thing or two for himself. Unlike his older cousin, Kid needed to eat, breakfast to him it was the only thing worth getting out of bed in the morning. Kid made some coffee and set about trying to find items to cook for breakfast.

Bacon, eggs, and biscuits topped off the coffee for a hearty breakfast. The biscuits were left over from the day before. Big Jim always had food that the other boys were either too lazy or not good enough to cook for themselves. Big Jim had allowed Kid to eat with him since he joined the gang. Kid smiled looking back at his new life and beyond to the one he had shared with his cousin before their split. He chuckled to himself over the many arguments he and Heyes had had over breakfast and their lack of it sometimes. If it was the only meal they had during the day Kid preferred it was breakfast.

As Kid finished his meal and put away the dishes Big Jim stuck his head in the cabin door. He poured Big Jim a cup of coffee and handed it to the other man. Big Jim nodded his thanks and took a large drink of coffee before setting the cup on the table and turning to his patient. Kid watched silently as his friend and mentor carefully unwrapped his cousin's feet. Big Jim had become like a father figure to him in the past four years and he felt his loyalty torn between the two men. He silently prayed he'd never have to choose one over the other. He wanted to be loyal to both, and although Kid would never admit it aloud to anyone, he loved them both. One as the father he'd lost all those years ago, and the other more than just a cousin, a brother.

Big Jim worked silently, cleaning the feet and reapplying fresh poultices to the infected foot. Big Jim was satisfied with the color of the blistered foot, the swelling had gone down and the blisters had begun to fade away. The swelling on the infected foot had also decreased and the infection had responded to the medicinal herbs Jim had applied earlier. Big Jim was pleased, with both himself for a job well done, and with Heyes for recovering so quickly. Somewhere in the night Heyes had found something worth fighting for. He had seen other men, stronger even than the young man before him, lose the fight because they hadn't seen the reason for living. Heyes was a fighter; someone he wanted on his side. He looked up at Kid and nodded his affirmation of what he suspected Kid to already know. Heyes would pull through this; they had gotten to him just in time to save his life.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Heyes woke to the smell of coffee it smelled so good it made his stomach growl angrily. He blinked his eyes a few times before they obeyed his command to stay open. He looked around the room; evening had arrived casting shadows and shades of grey over everything. He heard movement and turned his head in the direction of the noise trying to see through what remained of the evening light. Someone struck a match and lit a lantern. The room exploded in color and he could see by the warm yellowish glow of the flame.

The cabin was as big as the man who inhabited it, bigger, but the man's presence competed with the cabin for size. The man was taller than Heyes, and as he turned to face him Heyes knew he had met his match both in size and, by the wisdom reflecting in the other man's eyes, in wits. The man smiled down at him and he smiled back trying to sit up. A huge mistake, his head swam and he fell back against the pillow dizzy and out of breath.

"Take it easy there, Son." The big man said coming to the bed. The man pulled him up slipping one arm behind Heyes shoulders and supporting him with a pillow with the other. The man gently eased him back against the pillow into the sitting position, easily accomplishing what Heyes had tried to do for himself and failed. He nodded his thanks, closed his eyes, and leaned his head back against the bed frame; even that little amount of activity had drained him.

A few minutes later the big man was beside him again, Heyes not even noticing he was gone, and handed him a cup of steaming amber liquid. Heyes took the cup and smelled it, it was the same honeyed broth from his dream; they must have been feeding it to him while he was still unconscious. He gratefully took a sip and let the warm sweet broth wash the pain in his stomach away.

"I'm Big Jim Santana. I am the leader of the Devil's Hole Gang and this is our hideout. Your cousin has lived with us for the past four years and you are welcome to stay." Big Jim introduced himself. Heyes nodded and reached his hand out; the other man grasped it and shook it firmly.

"Hannibal Heyes, but Kid and everyone else calls me Heyes." Heyes returned. He had a feeling Big Jim already knew that but a return introduction was called for and he gave it. Big Jim nodded and picked his fresh cup of coffee up off the table and pulled a chair up beside the bed. He sat down, propped his feet on the edge of the bed and leaned back, looking fully relaxed and ready for a friendly chat. Heyes sipped some more of the warm liquid Big Jim had given him and sighed as the pain that had been in his stomach for weeks ebbed away.

A good fifteen, twenty minutes passed before either of them felt compelled to speak as they had slipped into a companionable silence after their introduction. Heyes had missed human companionship for some time now. Even when he had been riding with the Plummer gang during the past four years he hadn't felt quite as comfortable as he was just sitting there in the big man's presence. It felt good, comforting, like the times he and his dad had spent on the farm all those years ago. Heyes finished half of the broth when it struck him that he hadn't seen Kid yet, as he had almost expected him to be there when he woke up.

"Where's Kid?" Heyes asked, more curious than concerned. Big Jim finished completing an entry he had been writing in a log of some sort before looking up at him, Big Jim had gotten up to get the journal out of a locked cupboard and had been sitting at the table writing in it for the past five minutes. He put the log back into the locked cupboard before he turned and smiled lazily at the injured man.

"I sent him to the bunk house to get some sleep, he's been by your bed since we brought you here. I think he was afraid you'd leave him again." Heyes looked distressed by this. This was the reaction Big Jim was hoping to see.

"It was a stupid idea! Kid thought it would be faster if we spilt up. I didn't want to but " Heyes said fighting with the emotions he'd fighting for years. "I don't know why I let him talk me into separating, why I didn't think to pick a rendezvous point to meet back up. We were running and scared and in the heat of the moment there was no time to think. I made a decision and I've been regretting it for years. I should have never abandoned him." Heyes finished in a hushed tone, his voice caught in his throat. Heyes hid his eyes from the man who had taken over the job he'd promised his parents to do.

Big Jim nodded to himself. Heyes' confession had confirmed what Jim had though all along. Both boys blamed themselves for leaving the other behind, never taking into consideration that they were both to blame for their loss. Big Jim smiled to himself; he suddenly understood the pain Kid had gone through all those years, staring out into the distance searching for the cousin thinking he'd been the one to blame. Big Jim had been concerned, knowing only Curry's side of the story, that Heyes would blame his cousin but was instead blaming himself. Big Jim finally understood what he'd been trying to for years, why Kid was so lonely without his cousin.

Somewhere in the midst of the tragedy, heartache, and cruelty fate had thrown their way, the boys had become more than cousins, the boys had become brothers. They needed each other to survive, neither whole without the other. Big Jim was determined, now more than ever, that this man-child in front of him would become part of his family, whether Heyes wanted to or not. Looking at the boy's pondering face told Big Jim that it wouldn't be hard to convince Heyes that this was the place he needed to be.

"I've tried reasoning it out for years, honestly wondering if Kid was laying dead somewhere in an unmarked grave. I had hoped he'd make it but " Heyes couldn't bring himself to say the words, say what he'd been blaming himself for all those years, that he might have been the cause of his cousin's demise. Heyes swallowed more of the now tepid liquid and continued.

"Kid was my responsibility; I had promised my folks to look after him. When his folks were killed, the sheriff at Olathe sent him to live with us. Then after my folks were killed in the raid at Lawrence I swore an oath on their graves that I'd look after him, we were all we had left. They sent us to the Valparaiso School for Wayward Kids to live. It was a nightmare there, we hated it, but it was warm and there was food to eat.

"I heard them talking about splitting us up, sending us on an orphan train out west. I knew we'd never see each other again, and I didn't want that to happen. It seems kind of dumb now, but I got the idea to run away from a dime novel I'd read. I planned our escape and after the head master went to bed we ran, we didn't stop running until we dropped from exhaustion, even then I dragged Kid a couple more miles away. I didn't want them to find us, didn't want them to take Kid away. I " Heyes paused, he knew he needed to get this out it the open, but it hurt, the telling of it anyway.

"We slept most of the day and on into the night. By the time we woke up we were surrounded by a herd of cattle. Kid noticed them first; he's always been a lighter sleeper than me. We climbed the tree we had fallen asleep under to avoid being trampled, not long after we were discovered by the trail boss. He ordered us out of the tree and I took it upon myself to explain our predicament.

"I lied of course; no one would hire a couple of runaways so I told him we were out of work ranch hands and had lost our jobs and our horses. The man appeared to believe us but I'm pretty sure he knew the truth, if not then, later when it became painfully obvious that we didn't know what we were doing. He kept us on taking it easy on us, though at the time it didn't seem like it.

"I still can't figure it out but we stayed on the trail for two months learning as we went, and what we didn't know we faked it. The man who'd hired us wound up dead. I didn't believe them at the time but they said it was natural causes. They didn't even wait till we delivered the herd when they fired us and said we weren't needed anymore. They weren't even going to pay us or let us keep the horses the boss had said we could have.

"Their plan was to drop us off at the nearest town in the morning but that night while they all slept I broke into the lockbox. I only took what we were owed then Kid and me took one of the horses. The boss had said Kid reminded him of one of his own sons and had given him one of the horses, said he could keep it not just borrow it. Kid loved that horse. It was the first one he'd ridden on his own. At the farm we'd only had the one work horse and Kid and I rode it double except for the summer before my folks died when I taught him how to ride real good.

"So that was our first job. Our second was a few days after we had to sell Kid's horse. He was heartbroken but we needed the money more than that horse though I know it just about killed him. Our food and money dwindled real fast. I didn't know about stretching our funds much back then though I've gotten real good at it since. I've always been good at playing poker so I tried to win some money before the last of our money ran out. I didn't know about cheaters at the time and he took every last cent we had. I've gotten good at poker since, too.

"So after the game, Kid and I waited for the man to come out of the saloon. I planned to jump him and steal the money back. Someone else was waiting for him and shot him before we had a chance to grab him. The man who shot him spotted us and took off. Kid stood guard while I went through his pockets. I was only planning to take what I'd lost but someone came out and spotted me holding a large wad of cash and Kid standing there holding a gun, it didn't take long for assumptions to be made. I grabbed Kid's arm and we ran up a back alley towards the stables. We took two horses and I left enough to pay for them, but I was sure they'd add horse stealing to the already growing list of things they had against us.

"We ran for several miles till we came to a cross roads, I wanted to go one way, Kid another. We didn't have time for arguing and Kid suggested we spilt up. There wasn't much time for thinking either. He went right towards Porterville and I went left towards Cheyenne, a decision I've regretted ever since." Heyes ended the tale there, the talking and the emotions wearing him out, but it felt good to get it off is chest.

Big Jim sat there, looking at him the whole time, watching the emotions that raged within him. Big Jim wasn't judging him but weighing his story against the one Kid had confided in him all those years ago. Heyes could see it in Big Jim's eyes; he was trying to come to a decision. Big Jim nodded his head, his mind made up.

"As I said, you're welcome to stay. I honestly wasn't expecting you to make it, but I was hoping for Kid's sake you would. Being weak from lack of food and water your body wasn't able to fight off the infection as easily as you should have. In another week or so I think you might recover without any permanent side effects. Even though your cousin didn't want to believe it, your condition could have gone either way. Miracles are bound to happen, my friend, and yours came just in time. As much as an hour later and you might not have recovered at all." Big Jim said honestly. It startled Heyes; the realization that he had come so close to death hit him pretty hard.

"Does Kid know?" Heyes asked, looking up at Jim. Big Jim shook his head.

"I couldn't do it too him, I wanted to wait and see if you were the man I'd hoped you were. I couldn't break that boy's spirit that way." Big Jim said more seriously than before. Heyes looked at him and saw true affection in the man's eyes, almost a fatherly pride towards Kid.

Before Heyes could say anything the door to the cabin banged open and an armload of firewood walked in the door. They looked at each other and grinned staring back at the walking armload.

"That should do it." Kid said in triumph, depositing his bundle of logs beside the wood stove, as realization struck Big Jim he laughed loudly realizing what the Kid had done.

"Kid when I told you to go to bed or chop fire wood I didn't intend for you to do both. How long have you been at it?" Big Jim asked. Kid finished stacking the wood and stood up stretching his back groaning.

"I slept for a while and decided to take your advice and cut some firewood, it did great for releasing my pent up energy. I'm still convinced, however, that the world's worst job is one where a man has to break his back in the doing of it." Kid added with a contented sigh. Big Jim was right about taking his anger, frustration, and fears out on the wood. After Kid had slept for a couple of hours he still felt like smashing heads together. The constant bickering of his fellow gang members had done nothing to calm Kid's emotions and taking it out on the firewood had helped.

"You ain't full growed just yet, Kid." A familiar voice said, saying something out of his past. Kid's breath caught in his throat and he spun around and stared at the man who'd spoken. Heyes was sitting up in bed grinning like a wild cat.

"Heyes!" Kid yelled at the top of his lungs unable to contain his excitement. A storm of boots pounding on the boardwalk outside rushed in to see what the matter was. The other members of the gang all raced through the door, some with their guns drawn, some barely with their pants and boots on. They were a comical sight to behold but only Kid and Heyes existed in the room, they were the only ones the other saw. Big Jim ushered the curious onlookers out the door, flashing the boys a 'we'll talk later' smile. Big Jim wondered if either of them had noticed.

Kid stood glued to the spot by the stove, he was unable to move. Kid couldn't believe his eyes or his ears, he had hoped beyond hope but still couldn't believe what he was seeing. Heyes was alive, awake, and talking, life couldn't get much better than this.

"Hi ya, Kid!" Heyes said patting the bed beside him, Kid obeyed tentatively sitting on the bed next to his frail looking cousin. Heyes realized he was still holding the cup of honey broth Big Jim had given him earlier and finished it in one big swig, setting the cup on the table beside the bed.

"It's good to see you, Heyes." Kid said in a hushed tone that spoke volumes, Heyes smirked and nodded in agreement. They shared the same sentiments.

"It's been too long, Cuz." Heyes said softly. Kid turned his head away ashamed that he had been the cause of their separation. Heyes saw the look on Kid's face, a look that mirrored his own pain.

"All this time, I've been blaming myself for leaving you behind. I've always blamed myself for the fool, never considering the fact that you might feel the blame yourself. I was the oldest, I was the responsible one; it was my decision that ultimately caused our separation. I'm sorry Kid; we should have stayed together even if it meant getting caught." Kid looked at his cousin in amazement. All this time they had been blaming themselves. Kid had thought Heyes would blame him, but Heyes had blamed himself instead.

"I " Kid's voice broke; Heyes reached out a weary hand and laid it on his cousin's shoulder for reassurance, the grip firm despite the gauntness of the hand.

"I know Kid I did too " Heyes said fighting back tears of his own, the self induced loneliness quickly ebbing way, the mutual feelings making words unnecessary.

Kid looked at the understanding face of his cousin and knew everything he was trying to say. Kid returned the gesture, placing his hand on his cousin's shoulder; they sat there reading each other's soul. A few seconds were all the two needed; they knew all that had been needed to say without uttering a word. True, raw, unhidden emotion letting each other know everything was going to be ok. It was all that was required; they dropped their hands at virtually the same moment in time.

Kid stood up and stretched an action Heyes envied badly. Even now, little by little he could feel his strength returning, but knew it wouldn't be wise to rush things thus prolonging his recuperation. Heyes' muscles were already aching from inactivity. He closed his eyes and tried to readjust his position without too much effort. Kid noticed the pain etched in his cousin's face and winced sympathetically.

"You in a lot of pain?" Kid asked knowing it was a stupid question. Heyes smirked and rolled his eyes, Kid grinned back.

"A bit, my muscles ache more than anything and my foot is starting to hurt a little as well. The blisters aren't as noticeable but the infected parts are starting to sting." Heyes admitted and as though on cue Big Jim walked through the door.

"I thought I might change the bandages before I head off to bed." Big Jim said, as though he'd heard Heyes' confession. Heyes smiled gratefully and Kid went to make a new pot of coffee.

Big Jim spent the next half hour working on the injured man's feet. Big Jim nodded to himself a lot as he silently worked. Kid and Heyes exchanged a look and Heyes rolled his eyes playfully, Kid grinned. Heyes watched Big Jim work and was awed by the gentleness of the man's hands despite their size. Big Jim tied the last knot and finally smiled up at the boys, Heyes grinned back.

"Does this mean I'm going to live, Doc?" Heyes asked lightheartedly, feeling free to be himself in the older man's company. Big Jim laughed and nodded his approval.

"I reckon the old Indian's magic works after all." Big Jim commented on his mentor's healing balm. Big Jim threw the old bandages in the garbage pail by the back door to be buried later and set about washing up. Kid poured himself and Big Jim a cup. Noticing that there were only two cups, Heyes smirked.

"So how's your coffee, Kid?" Heyes asked jovially. Kid exchanged a look with Big Jim who nodded his consent and Kid got out another cup pouring one for Heyes.

"Better than yours!" Kid retorted, picking up two cups and carrying them to the bed. Kid handed a cup to his cousin and pulled a chair up close to the bed. Big Jim, taking his cup from the table where Kid had left it, did likewise and the three of them sat in companionable silence for awhile.

Heyes, raising the slightly heavy cup to his lips, cautiously took a sip, expecting the coffee to hurt his almost empty stomach. To his relief nothing happened and he sighed and closed his eyes in ecstasy of tasting coffee again. He heard two relieved sighs echoing his own and looked up at his two companions and smirked. They had expected the coffee to hurt as well. They all shared a mutual laugh and Heyes sank back into a more relaxed position. After several moments Big Jim spoke.

"Boys, I had planned to discuss this with you in the morning but seeing as how we're already comfortable I don't see any reason to wait." Kid and Heyes shared and almost paranoid look. Big Jim noticed and continued. "Don't get me wrong boys it's not a bad thing. I have a proposition for you." The boys visibly relaxed although Kid cast a glance at his older cousin for confirmation. Heyes had already glued his poker face in place and it was hard for even Kid to read his thoughts. Heyes was looking intently at Big Jim, listening attentively, but his mind was already formulating a plan of his own. Heyes nonchalantly took another sip of his coffee never taking his eyes off the other man's face.

"As Kid here already knows," Big Jim started, settling back in his chair and propping his feet up on the end of the bed. "A lot of my dearest and oldest friends, members of the Devil's Hole Gang have either gone and gotten themselves killed, arrested, or have voluntarily emigrated south to Mexico." Big Jim continued.

"So as a result most of my best men have all left by one way or another. Not that I'd want any of the other boys getting wind of this but I've been left with the dregs, the worst of the worst so to speak. We need some good men, new blood, fresh ideas. From everything Kid had told me and by what you yourself told me I'm certain you're the one for the job." Big Jim sat up finished his coffee and setting it on the table beside him then he leaned forward looking Heyes directly in the eyes.

"I need a good man like you on my side; a man who can out smart his opponents, someone willing to learn, to take risks. Someone who is willing to work, not just for his share of the loot we bring in but for his keep as well. We all do for ourselves around here, no one taking advantage of the other; I don't stand for it and the men agree and oblige or they're 'asked' to leave. Are you the kind of man I think you are, are you willing to take the job?" Big Jim asked, saving all the tough questions for last. Heyes looked from Kid to Big Jim and back again. Kid had heard all of this before when he had joined the gang, and at least knew Big Jim had planned to ask. Heyes looked at all the pros and cons; it didn't take long to reach a decision.

"I'm turning twenty soon, Mr. Santana." Heyes started, addressing the big man formally. "I don't reckon I'm quite the man I'd like to be, just yet. I doubt I'll ever get the chance to be the man my folks would want me to be." Heyes said with pain in his voice and Kid's eyes dropped sharing the same sentiment.

"I reckon I'm willing to learn, as you say Mr. Santana, especially if you're willing to teach me. I'd be glad to stay." Heyes said at last. Each man stared at the other for a while, relief reflected in all of their eyes. They sat in silence a few more minutes before Big Jim stirred.

"Seeing as how it's so late, I think it best if we all turn in for the night," the clock on the mantle, the only ornament decorating it, chimed twelve. "We'll talk all the details out tomorrow." Big Jim walked to the door and reached for the knob, he left his hand there a few minutes. Big Jim turned to look back at the boys, still sitting where he'd left them.

"Once you're on your feet again I'll be expecting my living quarters back, so don't get too comfortable, Hannibal." Kid's eyes widened in amazement. Heyes didn't let anyone call him by his Christian name. Heyes grinned that lopsided grin of his and raised an eyebrow questioningly at Big Jim. Big Jim understood the look and grinned back, and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

"You let him call you Han..." Kid began and Heyes glared at him. Outside of Heyes' folks, only one other person had attempted to call him Hannibal and Heyes had quickly put them in their place.

"You know, Kid, I think he could get away with it." Heyes said with that smirk plastered on his face. Kid nodded, Big Jim was one of a kind; he could instill awe, fear, and absolute allegiance all at the same time.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Big Jim sat outside his cabin for a good half hour after he had left the boys to reminisce. He sat in a chair on the front porch smoking a cigar, listening to the boys trying to out do his cousin. The lighthearted bickering coming easily despite the years they'd spent apart. If Heyes was going to be twenty that meant Kid was only fourteen when he'd put himself on the line for Big Jim the night he'd recruited the younger man.

Big Jim had suspected Kid was much younger than he'd let on but hadn't realized before tonight that Kid was so young. Kid had put on a good show but Big Jim finally understood the immaturity he'd been a witness to. Kid was two years younger than Heyes. Big Jim felt the pain tear at his chest again, the pain that had been a dull ache for the past fifteen years.

Kid was the same age as his own son, if his son had lived past his third birthday. Big Jim's family had been slaughtered in their beds, his wife, his son, and his infant daughter. Big Jim let the tears fall; the darkness hid his pain from the eyes of men. The only lights visible were the light from the bunkhouse a good thirty feet away and the light coming from the cabin window behind him.

Although Kid could never replace the son he'd lost the bond that had grown between them had filled the emptiness that had imprisoned his soul. Tomorrow would have been his son, Manuel's birthday. Maybe that was the reason why the realization of Kid's true age had hit him so hard. Manuel would have turned eighteen tomorrow.

Big Jim stood up flicked his almost finished cigar into the dirt far enough away from the cabin to prevent fire and walked out into the darkness. He stopped by the water trough and holding his breath dunked his head and most of his torso. The shock of the cold water on his face dried the tears he'd shed for his family. The boys would laugh at him for stumbling in the dark and falling into the water, never suspecting the reason why he did it to himself. His mask back in place, they would never know the tears he shed for the family he'd lost.

He entered the bunk house, banging the cabin door open. The loud crash woke those who'd already fallen asleep and he endured the jeers that came because their leader stood there soaking wet. He even laughed with them to hide his pain. After the novelty wore off they all fell asleep. Big Jim welcomed sleep even though he knew nightmares would follow.

Alias: *** Smith *** and ***Jones

"You know what tomorrow is, Kid?" Heyes asked incredulous he'd almost forgotten. He squinted trying to see the calendar that hung on the wall by the fire place. "It's been four years I'd almost forgot." Heyes added the excitement in his voice sending Kid to fetch the calendar, Kid tried to remember but couldn't.

"Yep Kid I was right." Heyes said grinning up at his cousin after checking the calendar his cousin held out for him to see.

"Well Heyes are you going to keep me in suspense or what? What is so special about tomorrow?" Kid asked in frustration he hadn't a clue what his cousin wanted him to remember.

"Don't you know what day it is?" Heyes asked looking at his cousin in surprise. Kid shook his head.

"Ah heck, Heyes, if it weren't for Big Jim I wouldn't even know what month it is." Kid said plopping down in the chair beside the bed.

"In that case I tell you what tomorrow is, Kid. Tomorrow is you birthday, your eighteenth birthday." Heyes said smacking his cousin on the back and wishing he hadn't, the movement hurt his head. Kid eyes widened as realization struck, so it was.

"Yippee! Heyes, ya know what I'm gonna do I'm going to make myself a birthday cake." Kid said jumping up and searching for things to make a cake with.

"Maybe you should start with a recipe first." Heyes said grinning at his cousin.

"Big Jim should have some recipes around here." Kid said searching the cupboards. His hand fell on the cupboard Big Jim usually kept locked before he remembered it was locked tugged on the knob. The cabinet opened and surprised Kid, big Jim always kept the cabinet locked.

"Big Jim must have forgot to lock it back up. I saw him put the key in the lock but don't remember seeing him turn it before he took it back out again." Heyes said remembering the log book Big Jim had taken out earlier. Kid took a tin box out of the cabinet and brought it over to the bed. It reminded Heyes of the recipe tin his mother had. Kid opened the lid and found a picture frame inside. Kid handed the picture to Heyes and looked through the few recipes the tin contained.

"Think this looks like Big Jim?" Heyes asked handing the picture back to Kid. Kid looked up and took the picture back.

"Yeah I reckon it does a bit. If it's him he's younger than he is now, much younger maybe fifteen years or so." Kid said handing the picture back to Heyes.

"Looks like Big Jim had a family. This looks like it might be his wife, holding a baby and is that a little boy standing beside him?" Heyes said. He quickly did the math in his head fifteen years plus three give or take. The little boy in the picture would be the same age as Kid. Maybe that was why Big Jim had taken to Kid so well.

"Hmm, this sound good, reminds me of mom's Carrot Cake." Kid said picking a recipe out of the tin. Heyes handed him the picture back and Kid put the frame back in the tin and put the tin back in the cabinet.

"This looks like an easy cake to make." Kid said finding the ingredients of the cake. It was one in the morning but the boys had slept most of the day so they weren't tired. Kid stoked the fire and set about making the cake. They chatted about old times and caught up on what had happened over the past four years they had been apart. Kid finally put the cake in the oven and opened the door. It was early spring and still slightly cold but it had become hot in the cabin with the stove going.

"It's so good to have you back Heyes. It's just like old times again." Kid said standing in the door way. Heyes grunted his assent.

"I agree Kid; it's good to have someone to pick on again." Heyes grinned. Kid smiled but didn't look at his cousin. He stood in the doorway looking out into the blackness that no longer filled his soul. Kid pondered the photograph they had found in Big Jim's cupboard. The fact that the boy in the picture would be his age by know hadn't slipped past him.

"You think that was Big Jim's son in the photo?" Kid asked his cousin preoccupied with his thoughts.

"The cake's burning kid." Heyes said making Kid jump out of his reverie. Kid rushed over to the oven and took the cake out of the oven. It was only slightly over done.

"It's possible Kid, he'd be here now if he were still alive." Heyes said saying what Kid had been thinking.

"I was thinking, I've come to know Big Jim well enough and although he hasn't spoken much about it I think he wouldn't be here if his family had lived. Big Jim isn't like the other outlaws I've met. He isn't even like the outlaws here. Big Jim's different; he has his reasons for being here, but they're different than most of the other men's reasons." Kid said returning to the chair by his cousin.

"You think they're dead then too?" Heyes asked Kid.

"I know the kind of man Big Jim is, that he's changed since their death yes. But I know the kind of man he still is, I know he hasn't changed that much. The kind of man Big Jim is doesn't change for the worst. He's better than the men we've met in the past. He is the kind of man our folks were, the same caliber. That I'm sure of, Heyes." Heyes looked at his cousin and saw the affection in his cousin's eyes.

"I think he did a better job at raising you than I did, Kid." Heyes grinned at his cousin.

"I'm old enough to take care of myself Heyes." Kid scowl back at Heyes.

"You ain't a man yet for another twelve hours, Kid." Heyes smirked. Kid looked at him and grinned back knowing his cousin was just pushing his buttons.

"You know what Heyes for the next three months your only one year older than me." Kid supposed.

"One year and seven months Kid." Heyes grinned back. Kid stood up and covered the cake he'd made with a cloth so no bugs or rodents could it at it at night.

"Scoot over there, Heyes, I ain't sleeping in that chair again tonight." Kid said taking off his shirt and shoes. He got in bed beside Heyes and leaned back against the head board putting his hands up behind his head.

"Reminds me of old times Kid." Heyes said pondering their past.

"Since I came to live with you at the farm." Kid said sleepily. The clock on the mantle chimed four.

"Yeah, I always wanted a younger brother but I got you instead." Heyes added smirking. Kid punched him in the ribs.

"Just remember big 'brother' you're stuck with me. I ain't gonna be so hard to get rid of this time." Kid said turning his back to his cousin to hide a smile. Heyes poked him in the back. He frowned and turned back to Heyes.

"Turn the light off Kid." Heyes said grinning at his cousin. Kid got up and blew the lantern out. He returned to his side of the bed and covered himself with his bedroll. Kid fell asleep leaving Heyes leaning against the bed frame. Heyes looked over at his snoring cousin and wondered how stiff his neck was going to be the next day. Heyes shook his head and sighed. Big Jim had said the same thing his mother use to say; Miracles are bound to happen, though she used to add that 'you had to just wait and watch real hard or you might miss em''. He had found the miracle that he'd been praying a long time for, even though he'd almost missed it; it came just in time.

**The End!**

**

* * *

**

**Post Script: a note to my faitful readers. Sorry that this story wasn't what you were probably expecting. I am working on my other stories but I found this one burried in my filing cabinet and decided to blow the dust off so it could see the light of day. It's one of my eariler ones and I didn't polish it up as well as I could have but it is supposed to sound a bit rough since they're still young and kinda unedumacated. As to anyone else reading this thanks for taking the time and I hoped you like it. Thanks for reading and comments are always welcome. **


End file.
